prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Allied Powers
Allied Powers was a short-lived Professional wrestling Tag team in World Wrestling Federation that consisted of Lex Luger and "The British Bulldog" Davey Boy Smith for eight months in 1995. Their name is a reference to the close friendship between the United States and the United Kingdom, as well as their alliance in World War II. At the time, both men portrayed themselves as patriotic symbols of their countries. History Starting up The tag team of Lex Luger and Davey Boy Smith was formed on January 2, 1995 edition of Monday Night Raw when they defeated the team of Bam Bam Bigelow and Tatanka during Luger's feud with Ted DiBiase's Million Dollar Corporation. They also had a series of matches at house shows that month against Bigelow and King Kong Bundy. The following month, Luger was wrestling Bundy when Tatanka interfered; Smith came to the ring to help Luger. The team was later dubbed Allied Powers bringing USA and UK together. World Tag Team Title Shot The Allied Powers defeated the Blu Brothers, a team of Jacob Blu and Eli Blu, in the opening match of WrestleMania XI. They continued to feud with Ted DiBiase's Million Dollar Corporation. Smith and Luger continued to compete as singles wrestlers, but they teamed up regularly and defeated such teams as Men on a Mission, Well Dunn, The Heavenly Bodies, and the team of Jeff Jarrett and The Roadie. The Allied Powers had several matches against new World Tag Team Champions Owen Hart and Yokozuna. They received a shot at Hart and Yokozuna's World Tag Team Championship at In Your House 2 but the team lost when Yokozuna pinned Luger following a Leg drop. Ending The team's success declined in August 1995, and they lost a match to Men on a Mission on August 11. The following night, on a Madison Square Garden house show, Smith grabbed the mike and asked fans to tone down their "U.S.A." chant out of consideration to him, but they refused and kept on doing the chant. Smith deserted Luger by walking away during the scheduled match against the Blu Brothers. Smith also walked out on Luger during several matches against Owen Hart and Yokozuna. On the August 21 edition of Monday Night Raw, Luger and Smith were scheduled to take on Men on a Mission. Luger couldn't perform in the match due to a family emergency so Smith asked then-WWF Champion Diesel to become his partner for only one night, since Diesel was feuding with King Mabel and would face him at SummerSlam for Diesel's WWF title. During the match, Smith turned heel after hitting Diesel from behind and assisting Men on a Mission in an attack on the champion. Luger took the opposite side in the feud between Mabel and Diesel, as he got involved at SummerSlam to prevent Sir Mo from interfering on Mabel's behalf. With no long-term contract, Luger signed with World Championship Wrestling appearing on the first episode of Monday Nitro on September 4, 1995, thus ending the Allied Powers. External links *The Allied Powers Profile at Online World of Wrestling *The Allied Powers Profile on CAGEMATCH Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:1995 disbandments Category:1995 debuts